The Brave little Nightshade
by TheCardmaster
Summary: Young Isabella Brave is on the hunt to get revenge on her father and have to gain allies and enemies among Gothams most notorious criminals to get his attention. Will she live to see the Scarecrow die at her feet or will it be the reverse?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Jonathan Crane/Batman or any related characters. They belong to DC Comics and they therefore own the copyright.**

**I only own this fic and characters like Isabella.**

**I everyone, Just short things before you get to read this:**

**This is my very first fic I publish. **

**Please leave reviews and critic, I want to make this as good as possible and then I need you readers to say what you think and why you think that. But please no flames, have mercy.**

**And one last thing. This fic contains OC. No romance. But father/daughter OCness.  
Let me explain a bit about my relationship with OCs.**

**I love to create characters that show up in others fictional worlds, but I always try to keep my distance from interfering with already created characters and plots.**

**Like, I try never to make characters that are Best friend/brother or sister/daughter or son/lover to characters in the already create universe. **

**I'm against Mary Sues and if I happen to create one I try keep it for myself not to annoy anyone, but everyone have their on ideas of what is Mary Sue and what is not.**

**That's all I got.**

**Please enjoy and leave reviews for the love of god so I can make this into something good ^^**

**Rated T just in case.**

**1. New blood in Gotham**

Since Isabella Halvard left Europe four days ago there was a name that had been in her head every waken moment. And it had been there, lurking in the shadows of her mind for even longer than four days.

And it did not leave when she left the ferry and she placed her feet on Gotham City soil.

She was happy to be back on steady ground, she wouldn't have lasted a minute longer on that overcrowded boat. She had not counted with being so extremely seasick.

As she moved away from the crowd welling out of the ferry she rubbed her belly firmly and tried not to think of anything you could eat even thought when the trip had started her belly had growled like a beast.

Gotham looked just as she'd imagined it: Like any other city she'd ever seen. No more, no less. She hadn't really seen many big cities in her life.

But would it be as well polished where she was going? She doubted that.

Isabella left the ferry centre and walked along the docks.

It was late summer but there was still tourists walking around and keeping their gaze in the sky.

Of course, they where looking for the famous so called_ Batman_.

Isabella did not know much about the man, if he even was one. She had concentrated the "research" she had made on the criminals of Gotham. She'd have to admit that they where exiting, and far more suitable for the reason why she'd even bothered leaving Europe and the nuthouse that had been her home.

Isabella was sixteen (at least that was what she guessed, she wasn't quite sure),thin as a soap bubble and tall enough to at the first gaze sometimes be mistaken for a very skinny boy.

Her face did not look as bad as her body, it reminded the person looking at her of a stereotypical Irish girl, with freckles making an uneven pattern over her nose and cheeks and ice blue eyes. Her red curly hair also added to the stereotype picture and was now pulled back into a messy ponytail.

Isabella put her hand in the pocket of the gray jacket she was wearing and pulled up a small water stained piece of paper with an address and a phone number a scribbled on it. The writing was messy and some of the figures were almost unreadable for anyone except her.

She looked around confused, and then groaned.

"Hell" she cursed and hit the closest wall with her red and white basket shoes, she cursed again when the pain struck her.

There was supposed to be someone here to pick her up right now. But there was not a living soul to see but some seagulls.

The phone number was to no use, she didn't have a phone and barely any money left.

The address matched the signs above her at the walls but no man.

He'd tricked her! That bastard she had made a deal with before she came to the city had tricked her!

Isabella leaned against the wall she'd just kicked and slid to the ground. She placed the gym bag she'd carried with her on the ground next to her and annoyed wrapped a loop of her red hair around her finger.

She'd worked long and hard to get out of the mad house she'd called home for almost nine years. And she would not allow a dead end now, she was far to close for that.

She thought of the man she'd been having phone calls with the past few days. She knew about him, knew who he was and what he was.

He'd been immature, almost ridiculously childish but still extremely clever. Yes, very clever. She had prepared herself for almost anything he might try to trick her with, but she had hope that he would keep his word on showing up at least.

"Are you Brave?" Isabella snapped out of her angry thoughts when the voice met her ears. It was deep as thunder and sounded slightly irritated and she looked up to see from whom it came from. In front of her stood two grownups, a man and a woman to be precise.

They where both dressed in matching black and dark green suits that gave them a slightly elegant look.

The man was huge and looked like something that an even bigger cat had dragged in and had been forced into a suit that looked a bit too small. The woman on the other hand looked perfect in every way. Her blond hair tightly tugged into a bun in her neck and her dark green suit fitted perfectly around her hourglass shaped body.

"Uhm" Isabellas brain stopped sending orders to her body for a moment. She'd almost forgotten the alias she'd used when she talked to her so called "ally".

Isabella Brave instead of Isabella Halvard. Because that was what she had to be. Brave.

It was not much of a secret identity, but it wasn't like she had much to hide.

The woman smiled, Isabella couldn't tell if it was a kind or an amused smile.

The man did not smile at all. He just glared at her, his hands impatiently tugging his sleeves.

Isabella snapped out of it and stumbled to her feet, tugging her bag tightly to her chest.

"Uh, Yes! I'm Brave, but how did you -"

She was interrupted in the sentence when the huge man grabbed her arm and dragged her along with him.

"Hey! Let go of me!" She protested and tried to pull back her arm from his grip but was forced to stumble along.

The woman smiled again, her teeth where white.

"Take it easy sweetie" She said patting Isabellas shoulder." Don't get yourself hurt, it would be a pity if the boss got to meet you in a hospital bed, don't you agree?" Isabella stared at the woman, confused but then her ayes sprung even wider.

"You two work from _him?_" He actually had henchmen? She'd taken him for the kind of man who worked solo.

The woman smiled mysteriously at the stumbling girl as she pointed at the cufflink on her left shirtsleeve. When Isabella got a closer look she saw that it was shaped as a small neon green question mark.

"Why don't you try to figure that one out?" she said. The man chuckled.

The first chapter has ended.  
I got a bit of a writers block in the beginning of everything i write but i will try to make i better.


End file.
